Chapter 724
Chapter 724 is titled "Law's Strategy". Cover Page Color Spread: the Straw Hats and their friends from Fish-Man Island are enjoying themselves at the Mermaid Cafe. Short Summary Sanji battles Doflamingo, but is soon defeated. Law intercedes before Doflamingo can perform the finishing blow, and instructs the Sunny crew to head to Zou with Momonosuke and Caesar. Fujitora attacks the Sunny with a floating battleship, but Law retaliates and causes the admiral to decide to turn back. Law then takes Giolla and confronts Doflamingo on the bridge to Green Bit, where he reveals that he has ended his alliance with the Straw Hats, as he intends for Kaido to kill Doflamingo while he takes revenge for what the Shichibukai did 13 years ago, Long Summary Sanji attacks Doflamingo with Diable Jambe and Doflamingo easily dodges while casually asking if the person attacking him is "Black Leg" Sanji. Sanji uses Premiere Hachi and Doflamingo dodges again. Doflamingo then uses his Goshikito attack on Sanji and lands a hit. He then turns his sights back on the Thousand Sunny, much to the horror of those watching from it. As Doflamingo is about to go to the ship, Sanji uses Poèle à Frire: Spectre. Doflamingo blocks the attack but admits it is pretty powerful. He then takes control of Sanji. His crew mates panic at seeing him immobilized while Giolla simply laughs and says that all who fight her master while remaining ignorant of his abilities are reduced to, being immobilized and at his mercy. Nami yells at Sanji to run. A whip extends from Doflamingo's hand and he is about to use it on Sanji in a move called Overheat. Nami and Brook ready their weapons in an attempt to do something to help, but Sanji tells them to leave him and run, ordering Nami to use the Coup de Burst to escape. From the shore, Law sees the events transpiring in the air, and quickly throws a log while using Shambles, having put a Room around himself, Caesar, Doflamingo, and Sanji. Law quickly switches places with the log and then moves everyone out of Doflamingo's path. Doflamingo has no time to halt his attack, and releases Overheat with such power that it reaches all the way to Dressrosa and slices a building in half, surprising and confusing any bystanders. Law, Caesar, and Sanji make a rough landing onto the ship's deck. Caesar is mortified to be back on the ship and orders Giolla to help him, but she cannot, having been placed in the same situation. Doflamingo is heading back to the ship now, unhappy that he let his guard down. Chopper cries out that Doflamingo is coming back again. Law asks Sanji how destroying the factory is going. Sanji tells him they know where it is, but destroying it won't be so easy. Momonosuke asks Sanji where his father and Kanjuro are. Sanji tells him that they are also at the factory and Law realizes they need more time. Caesar sees Law holding a heart and asks if he just took that from the boat. Law tells Caesar that the heart in his hand is his own, and he was hiding Caesars in his own chest cavity. Law tells the crew to take Caesar and head for Zou right away. Nami is confused and Law explains that he already gave them a Vivre Card that would lead them there. Brook asks what will happen to Luffy and the others if they go now. Law assures them that they will follow the ship as soon as the factory is destroyed. Nami is against this idea, saying they cannot leave without their captain and that they are called the Straw Hat Pirates for a reason. Before the argument can continue, from out of Green Bit comes a Marine battleship, flying over the island. To make matters worse, Doflamingo is now in range to attack on the other side. Law tells them they can stay if they want, but cannot hand Caesar over no matter what. An officer gives the order to fire, which the ship's cannons are, however, something else is descending on the Thousand Sunny, meteors. A frightened Nami tells Law that the "Spiral Hat" Pirates are ready to go. Sanji tells Law that he understands him wanting to keep Caesar away, but Dressrosa was supposed to only be a small stepping stone for the overall plan, and tells Law he seems to be a little too fixated on Doflamingo. Law uses Tact to redirect a meteor into the hull of the battleship. On board the ship, a soldier reports to Admiral Fujitora that the ship had been hit. Issho, while eating a bowl of noodles casually observes that the hit was due to his miscalculation, having not planned for Law to be with them. He gives the order to head back to Dressrosa, noting how the tides have turned. Doflamingo uses Overheat again and makes contact with something on the Thousand Sunny's deck. Law has intercepted the rope and it is now wrapped around Kikoku. Law tells Sanji to find a place without clouds and stay there. Doflamingo ate the Ito Ito no Mi, which allows him to wield strings, which includes casting them through clouds as a means of moving across the sky. Chopper yells for them to go as Law holds his sword at Giolla's neck to keep Doflamingo at bay, even though she told Doflamingo not to worry about her. Coup de Burst is activated and the ship takes off. On the bridge between Green Bit and Dressrosa, Doflamingo asks Law the point of only letting half the crew escape, saying he could easily use the remaining members as hostages. Law tells him that doing so would only make Doflamingo a part of the many people who would regret underestimating that crew. Law tells Doflamingo that his alliance with the Straw Hats is now over, much to Doflamingo's surprise, as it cuts to a shot of Luffy cheering followed by a shot of those aboard the Thousand Sunny trying to contact the others. Law tells them that the alliance was purely to halt the production of Smile, cutting to shots of Zoro and Kin'emon as well as Robin, Franky, and Usopp. Law tells him that even if he dies here, as long as the factory is destroyed, Doflamingo will still have to face Kaido's wrath. Doflamingo is impressed by Law's plan. Law tells him that as much as he would love to watch the chaos following the factory's destruction, getting revenge for what Doflamingo did thirteen years ago comes first. Quick References Chapter Notes * Law saves Sanji from Doflamingo. * Sanji shows that he can spontaneously ignite his leg to perform Diable Jambe, without having to spin. * The name of the Devil Fruit that Doflamingo consumed is revealed to be the Ito Ito no Mi. ** Doflamingo's 'Overheat' attack is strong enough to destroy a building in Dressrosa. ** His power lets him attach his strings to clouds, allowing him to travel through the sky. * This is the first time Doflamingo names his attacks. * Caesar's heart was inside Law and Law's heart was hidden on the Thousand Sunny. * The Thousand Sunny and the crew that was aboard it, including Sanji and Caesar, head for Zou. * Law helps the Sunny escape by using Giolla as a hostage. * Law claims to have ended his alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates and the only reason he allied with them was to stop the production of SMILE. Even if he loses against Doflamingo, Doflamingo will be targeted by Kaido. * Law holds a grudge and wants revenge against Doflamingo for something that happened 13 years ago. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 724 it:Capitolo 724